


Birth of Kid Cosmic

by QuestionMarkedHero



Category: Kid Cosmic, Kid Cosmic (Cartoon)
Genre: Although i'm sure that was obvious, He's got a good heart, Hope you love the fic!, I'm abusing these tags arent I, Kid loves the town a lot, Spoilers for Kid Cosmic Season 1, Well More just kid, and i put all the love i could into it, just a quick idea, just finished the show, just what i think happened before the first episode, no beta we die like men, not really - Freeform, slight hurt?, the other characters are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestionMarkedHero/pseuds/QuestionMarkedHero
Summary: It was a late night much like any other, all animals asleep and all humans either toiling away at their light night jobs and their children at peace and asleep at home. Nothing seemed as if it would threaten that very silence, that very balance of the world and the future to come from it but little did anyone in that small town in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the U.S of A know that their future would forever changed and be hinged upon the moment and the kid that would rise only a few seconds from now. (Or more simply, the Birth of Kid Cosmic)
Kudos: 16





	Birth of Kid Cosmic

It was a late night much like any other, all animals asleep and all humans either toiling away at their light night jobs and their children at peace and asleep at home. Nothing seemed as if it would threaten that very silence, that very balance of the world and the future to come from it but little did anyone in that small town in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the U.S of A know that their future would forever changed and be hinged upon the moment and the kid that would rise only a few seconds from now. 

The kid in question being none other than kid cosmic himself who as of this moment was pedaling on his bike as fast as he could, his thoughts laden with the thought of heroism as often as his dreams were. Time and time again people humoured him playing superhero but never took him seriously at all, viewing him nothing more than a kid who only had a few years before he realized that he was just as normal as anyone else was and had given into the mediocrity of life itself in a town that barely existed outside of papa G's house and Mo's Oasis to keep it as a place on the map. 

He knew he should not have been outside this late but it was much better than the alternative of sleeping when he was so restless, the thought and desire to be something much more than just some 10 year old kid who no one took seriously was strong enough to keep him awake. A loud crash into the side of the mountain interrupting the thought process he was currently having, his ears pinning down in which direction it came from before her turned and made his way towards the mountain with such speed that you wouldn't have guessed it was a kid on a bike that was likely older than he was. Kid’s eyes were caught on the prize of the millennium and there’s nothing that would keep him from it, literally nothing in his eyes after all it was 1 am and the closest thing they had resembling a police force was the neighborhood watch which wasn’t really active at these hours.

Before the kid knew he came face to face with the prize of a lifetime or rather prizes, four rings each in relatively random shapes but seeming to faintly glow in the night time with such a power that felt alien to this world. “Yes, Finally!” he shouted as quietly as he could, quickly scooping up the rings and putting them into his pockets before starting to pedal away. The tiny pedals taking some time to pick up speed on account of just how old they were, having likely served Papa G back when he was young, but eventually managing to pick up speed. So many thought were racing through his head but the main one was the fact he finally had a chance to prove himself, to protect all the people in town who he cared for even and to show he was much more than just the weird kid down the road who proved a regular annoyance to the Mo’s Oasis Cafe. 

He smiled at the chance to see so many of them happy and to keep them safe from any harm that might befall them, he had the chance to pay back Papa G for his kindness especially after they passed away. He had a chance to do so much and he wouldn’t waste it, the first thing he’d be doing in the morning is telling everyone at the cafe about his discovery as proudly as he could. The person he looked forward to the most thought was telling Jo, after all she had been the most kind to him in town as there had been many times where she bailed him out of the diner whenever he got in trouble with her mom. They hadn’t quite talked much out of that though, the way he interpreted everything was that he provided a fun distraction from what seemed to be a boring day. 

Job’s were much like school in that sense right? You stay somewhere you don’t want to all day and just keep pushing on until you get something out of the experience? He didn’t exactly waste much time thinking on that seeing as he had bigger things to worry about, after all how would the rings even work once he got back to his trailer? From what he’d seen from most comics all he would need to do is put it on and it’d handle itself, the use of powers always came awkwardly at first but certainly it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle right?

After all his heroes always seem to struggle for a few pages before suddenly just grasping their powers right in the nick of time to save someone, that's how it always worked and it shouldn’t be any different. He remained locked deep into his own thoughts until the silhouette of papa g’s house came onto the horizon, his pedaling getting more intense and fast until he was barreling full speed towards the trailer as if unable to contain his own excitement over his future superhero career. As much as that was the case though he felt tired, exhausted even from just how eventful the day had been. Most of it had been evading Rosa,as small as she was that little girl could run and she always seemed intent on following him around no matter if he wanted to play with her or not. Every so often he could spare her a minute or two to play because it was hard to refuse her, she cried or threw a fit if he hadn’t played with her and truth be told he didn’t very much mind her presence whatsoever. She could be quite the handful but honestly, she wasn’t any more of a handful than he could be at times so he didn’t really hold any of that against her. The other part of his day was really just trying to find any amount of something to do in this town which was hard when basically the rest of the country didn’t even remember you existed.

He highly doubted you could even find their place on a regular map, perhaps a digital one but he wouldn’t really know himself considering he hasn’t had a phone a day in his life. Perhaps one day with his heroics he could make the town known, to help bring prosperity to a town that was just making it by! There’s a lot Kid wanted to do and it seemed now as if he had all the time in the world to do whatever he wanted and all that was left to do was to put the rings in the proper places. He grabbed a couple of hex nut and began to glue each and every individual ring together, after all it’d make them a bunch more easier to handle than needing to carry it around in the palm of your hands and risking the fact that you made accidentally throw it.

It took quite awhile and a bunch of concentration to put them on properly but he managed it, five rings of power and limitless potential. A huge grin coming to his face as he wondered just what powers they had in store, flight? Laser powers? Super strength? Earth manipulation? All the possibilities were endless and he wish he could try them out right now but it was far too late. He couldn’t get in trouble again for making so much noise that loud, the last time he did that it resulted in a frustrated call from the Flores’s because what he was doing was keeping Rosa up all night long so using the rings right now was out of the question.

As much as it pained him to do he put the rings inside of the safe and promptly locked them, putting the box right in the middle of the trailer. Giving the box one last look before he began changing into his pajama’s, getting ready to lay down for the night and relax since he had a long day ahead of him tomorrow.

As he got in bed though he wondered, would this be enough to make up for not being able to save his parents. He didn’t have the chance to save them, he was powerless and before he had enough of a chance to remember them they were gone in a flash. It was upon remembering this once more that he left himself with a promise, that no one in this town would ever suffer the same fate or worse.

Everyone in town would be safe, Everyone in town would have Kid Cosmic, everything would be fine. After all a hero could protect everyone and that’s what he was gonna be for them even if it meant becoming something bigger than himself. Looking at the time and seeing it was about 2 now he figured that it was best to go to bed, there was more than enough time to protect everyone tomorrow. Kid let out one last sigh of relief for the night before he allowed the comfy clutches of sleep to take hold of him once more.


End file.
